


More than Shadows

by Palizinha



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28035183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: In the middle of searching through memories to find Sora, Naminé and Xion talk.
Relationships: Naminé/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	More than Shadows

Going through Roxas and Xion’s memories was the first time Naminé felt her powers could be used for good.

Between her times under Marluxia and then under DiZ, she had thought she was only ever going to use it to hurt people or try to fix hurting them.

Even when she used it to save Sora, it had meant putting Roxas and Xion under the bus.

But now…

“Sorry I haven’t found any clues yet,” Naminé said, looking at Xion.

“We’re not sure there’s even anything to find, Naminé,” Xion said, smiling at her. “I’m just happy you being here means we can even try to help Sora. He deserves it, after what he did for us.”

“We’re going to find him, right?” Naminé asked, a part of her fearing they would never see each other again.

“Between the whole gang? Definitely,” Xion said, with a confidence Naminé felt she only knew Sora to have.

“Your memories, though,” Naminé looked at her latest drawing, Xion in place of Sora in Destiny Islands. “I’m sorry that the things I did hurt you so much.”

“Hey there,” Xion reached up to cup Naminé’s cheek. “None of what happened in Castle Oblivion was your fault.”

Naminé closed her eyes, feeling Xion’s hand on her face. “A part of me wanted to, though.”

“Maybe that’s true, but you fixed it, didn’t you?” Xion said. “You gave Sora a choice. If you were truly the villain in the situation, you wouldn’t have. Even if you did want him to choose you.”

“I knew he’d always choose Kairi,” Naminé admitted. “But I thought Sora was my one chance to… be happy.”

“But you’re here now,” Xion said. “With me, and Roxas, and everyone else. You can be happy, and we’ll all be here for you.”

“Do you still love Kairi?” Naminé couldn’t help but ask, having gone through Xion’s memories of when she thought she was Sora that day, and being shocked to learn she ever had.

“It wasn’t real,” Xion said with a shrug. “I don’t even really know Kairi. It was nice, back then, when I thought… but it wasn’t real.”

“I don’t think it was real with Sora either,” Naminé said. “I was Kairi’s shadow, so for me it made sense that he was the only one who could love me the way I wanted to be loved. But I was never going to be Kairi, and he was never going to love me.”

“I think a part of him did,” Xion said, and Naminé knew she was talking about the memories of Castle Oblivion she once had, that Sora would never remember. “I think Sora really wanted to be there for you, even if it wasn’t the love he held for Kairi.”

“Sora promised me we’d be friends,” Naminé said. “He said… and now he’s gone.”

“We’ll get him back,” Xion said once again, and for a moment Naminé believed her.

“Only you could be so sure,” Naminé smiled as she talked. “Your kindness, your bravery… I feel like you are everything to me that I once wished Sora would be.”

It was a huge statement, considering what they were talking about, but it was true.

Xion didn’t say anything for a moment, but the look in her eyes made it so Naminé didn’t worry she had said too much.

“You are more than Kairi’s shadow for me,” Xion finally said. “And I hope I’m more than Sora’s to you too.”

“You know that’s not what I meant,” Naminé complained. “You remind me a lot of Sora, but I don't see him when I look at you.”

“No one else does, anymore,” Xion said, grinning at the thought. “That was something I was so sure of, that I belonged with Sora. But he really saw more than himself or Kairi on us, didn’t he?”

“I think… I think we all thought that the situation was one way because no one else ever made us think differently. Sora had the opportunity to see more in us than we saw in ourselves,” Naminé said. “Kairi, too.”

“I’m glad they could save you,” Xion said, a gentle smile in her face that Naminé felt could strike her heart. “I was worried for a moment, when Roxas and I came back but you didn’t.”

“You only met me once, but you were worried about me?” Naminé asked.

“You deserve to live just as much as we do, Naminé. There was never a moment where I didn’t think that.”

Naminé hugged Xion and closed her eyes, thinking about how much everything had changed from the year she’d spent with DiZ, plotting to make two people disappear for Sora. And amidst it all, Roxas and Xion had looked at Naminé and saw someone deserving of happiness.

“I’m glad we’re both here,” Naminé whispered, her grip on Xion tightening.

“We can look after each other now,” Xion said. “And… you’re everything I once thought Kairi would be for me too.”

Naminé stepped back to look at Xion, whose eyes shone in that way they always did.

“I am so happy I have you,” Naminé said.

Xion kissed her, and any thoughts of Sora fled Naminé’s mind.


End file.
